Setara bint Aasim
| sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Festhall owner money-changer | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Setara bint Aasim was a money-changer living in Hawa in the Year of the Shield, 1367 DR. By the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR, she had relocated to Waterdeep and established Silavene's festhall. It is possible that there are two people with the same name, but because the timelines do not overlap and there are no obvious contradictions, it is assumed that these two publications refer to the same person until proven otherwise. Description Setara was an attractive woman, and she would openly flirt with men to gain information. Activities Setara's money-changing business was merely a front to mask her true purpose for the Cult of Istishia as a holy slayer for the Dark Wave. Setara would flash a special coin used by the cult for recognition by their members. If anyone wished to keep the coin they would be marked for assassination. She also made note of solitary children roaming the market, targeting them for kidnapping. In Waterdeep, she bought the Marblehearth rental villa on the north spur of the mountain and converted it into a festhall that quickly gained popularity around the city. Always a shrewd businesswoman, she gained control of a shipping and import company owned by Rokkek Ingerr. The minor magnate had a taste for young women and gambling, both of which led to his being heavily indebted to Setara. She planned to get into the smuggling business using Rokkek as a front in case the authorities investigated. Relationships Setara was the sister of her fellow Dark Wave members Shadha and Sahlah. She made an enemy in Rokkek Ingerr by taking control of his business. He wallowed in self-pity but looked for ways to have her assassinated. Rumors & Legends A rumor circulated around Waterdeep that Setara had two genies for servants. Appendix Notes References Category:Thieves Category:Holy slayers Category:Holy slayers (2e) Category:Assassins (occupation) Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Worshipers of Istishia Category:Members of the Cult of Istishia Category:Inhabitants of Hawa Category:Inhabitants of the Genie's Turban Category:Inhabitants of the Corsair Domains Category:Inhabitants of the Great Sea Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Dark Wave Category:Businessmen Category:Zakharans Category:Inhabitants of Silavene's Category:Inhabitants of the Cliffride Category:Inhabitants of the Castle Ward of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn